ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Headstone Pilgrimage
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *After completing Zilart Mission 4, Grav'iton tells you that you need to collect eight different fragments from across Vana'diel. *To get a fragment, click on the headstone. Make sure to select yes. **You must stand very very close to the headstone to optain the fragment. **You must see the the message "Obtained key item: XXXX fragment." **You should always check your key items that you really obtained it. **Upon obtaining your final fragment, you will receive the message, You now have all 8 fragments of light! **Only one player at a time can get the fragment. All others clicking the headstone at the same time will only get a message and have to click on the headstone again. No Battles *'Dark Fragment:' This fragment is given to you by Grav'iton when you complete ZM4. *'Ice Fragment:' To get this fragment you need to go to Fei'Yin. Once you enter, go to G-9 and head downstairs. Go to I-5 to enter the Cloister of Frost. The headstone is against the wall past the crystal. If you have a level Summoner 15+ (that hasn't already beat the level 20 Shiva fight) and sufficient fame for a Mini Tuning Fork of Ice from Castilchat in Northern San d'Oria, you can warp directly to the Ice headstone. *'Water Fragment:' Go to La Theine Plateau and enter Ordelle's Caves through the canyon at F-7. :Head east down to I-6 where you'll switch to another map. Follow the tunnel south-west to G-8. At G-8 go east and take the south tunnel at H-9. Follow the stairs upwards and continue south-ish until H-11/12. Drop down the hole here. : Head east to yet another tunnel (do not fall off any cliffs here!) and follow it upwards. When you reach I-6, head south. Keep going until H-9 where you'll find a tunnel that breaks off to the west. Continue past the bombs to zone into La Theine Plateau again. : Wander to the end of the canyon to find the headstone. *'Earth Fragment:' Go to J-9 in Western Altepa Desert and enter the Quicksand Caves. Go up to K-6 and drop down a sand pit (stand in the center and when it blows sand you'll fall). Follow the path until you exit back into Western Altepa Desert. Make your way to H-8/9 through the tunnels (basically south-west) to find the headstone. The Cermet Headstone for the Earth Fragment is at the very top part of H-9 in the tunnel-like area that is visible on the map of the zone. Battles *'Lightning Fragment:' Go to G-9 in Behemoth's Dominion. Kill the mobs in the area, and then touch the headstone. Two Weapons will appear: Legendary Weapon and Ancient Weapon. Defeat them and get the fragment. Note: If the person who touches the headstone has Sneak on them, you can pull just one Weapon at a time. You can sneak pull one and kill it and let the other despawn and still get the fragment. *'Fire Fragment:' This one is involved... : View the map to the right for a beautiful illustration; beware, it's kinda large. : Another tip: once you zone into Ifrit's Cauldron and have gone to H-8, just follow the left wall the entire rest of the way until you zone back out. Otherwise, you can follow the directions below. : Enter Ifrit's Cauldron from Yhoator Jungle at G-6. You will want to make sure everyone stays Sneak/Invis'd. Be wary of magic aggroing mobs (ie: Bombs). :: You're on Map 4 - Go to H-8 and pass into Map 7. :: You're on Map 7 - Go to D-12 to get to Map 5. :: You're on Map 5 - Head to J-8 to get to Map 2. There will be a Flame Spout in the way at H-6/7. Just wait, or trade an Ice Cluster to it. If you choose to trade, be wary of a bombs nearby - you may have to kill it. :: You're on Map 2 - Go to E-7 to get back to Map 7. :: You're on Map 7 - Go to G-7 to get to Map 8. :: You're on Map 8 - Follow the tunnel all the way to C-7 where you exit out into Yuhtunga Jungle. You'll pass by two Flame Spouts on the way. : So basically it's: G-6 > H-8 > D-12 > J-8 > E-7 > G-7 > C-7 : Note: The Ash Dragon will usually be guarding the path at the very end (before the last Fire Spout). He has True Hearing and True Sight, and will also use Draw In to warp anyone who aggros him back to him. Best bet is probably to have someone run by first and aggro him, then have them keep running into the tunnel and hope they die away from him (or atleast away from the bombs, for Tractor) : Now that you're in Yuhtunga Jungle, go to K-7 through one of the tunnels under the waterfall. Go to the headstone at L-6. Or, follow the left wall again and take the second tunnel. The Cermet Headstone is located exactly at the North Western edge of L-7 : Two Opo-Opo will spawn when you touch the headstone: Carthi and Tipha. They both aggro. Defeat them and get your fragment. ::Apparently immune to sleep, lullaby unknown. : Note: While you're at it, if you want an Opo-opo Necklace, trade a Garnet to this headstone. *'Wind Fragment:' Go to F-7 in Cape Teriggan to find a secret tunnel. Follow this tunnel north out into the open again. Then go to another tunnel at G-5. Follow it back to find the head stone at H-5. A Shadow called Axesarion the Wanderer will spawn when you touch the headstone. Beware of Goblins that wander around here. : Note: While you're at it, if you want a Flagellant's Rope, trade a Rain Lily to this headstone. *'Light Fragment:' Go the The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah and head to J-9. Follow a path north-is to I-7 to find the headstone. When you touch the headstone a Doomed type mob will appear, called Doomed Pilgrims. They hit hard, so be careful. After they are defeated, get your fragment. Game Description :;Mission Orders: Somewhere on the island of Zepwell lie the remains of an ancient temple.